Impossible
by Forever-Lost-Girl
Summary: Meet Savannah. A girl who has been waiting for something special to happen to her. She hates being normal, she wants to be something different. She wants for something special to happen to her...something magical. And it does. With the help of a boy who never grows up... This story may or may not contain other characters in Once Upon a Time...We'll see. Ratings may change.
1. My Life Through My Eyes

**Hey Guys! This is my new story that is also available to read on Wattpad! I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to comment below! I will update! **

I do not own Peter Pan.

I sat in class listening to the boring lecture my Spanish teacher was making. It wasn't that it was boring it's just it was the same thing over and over again every day. Don't get me wrong I loved learning. I am a straight A student and am in the high honor roll. I am one of the smartest girls in my class. But I yearned for something else. Something that no one here could give me...adventure.

I didn't want a normal life. I wanted to be different than everyone else. I wanted to be something that no one else could be. But I couldn't and here I was sitting in my Spanish class daydreaming.

"Savannah how do you say the lawyer?"

I looked up my teacher had asked me a question. A very simple one.

"El abogado," I answer.

"Bueno," my teacher said moving on to another student.

Soon the bell rang and I headed to my next class like usual. Finally the day ended (thank god it was Friday!) and I was on the bus listening to my music on my nook tab when my sister hops onto the bus. I look at her but she just turns away and finds a different seat.

She sounds bad but she really isn't. I'm the one who doesn't like her sitting next to me. I know I'm a cruel person but there is a reason to my madness or should I call it cruelty. Well anyway I enjoy sitting alone because I can daydream in comfort and I wouldn't be targeted with a bunch of questions. She's a very talkative person and she loves meeting new people.

I on the other hand am the exact opposite. I hate talking to new people and I only talk a lot if I'm in the mood. I always feel so judged when meeting new people like they're looking right through my soul and pointing out every flaw that I have and believe me I have many.

The bus came to a stop and I hopped off. I walked to my house with my sister behind me. I didn't look back I never do. I finally reached the house and opened the door with the key I kept in my backpack.

Without saying a word my sister and I walk inside and carry on with our daily activities. I head over to my room and change into my pjs. It might be awkward for some people but I hate wearing uncomfortable clothes and my pjs are the comfiest. I quickly put on my signature fuzzy socks and head downstairs to get a bite to eat.

After looking through the fridge I decide on some grill cheese with tomato soup. After I make my meal I head back to my room and start studying. While I eat and study I hear the doorbell ring. I am ready to get up and get the door but my sister beats me to it. I hear my brother and sister chatting to each other while i finish my food.

I hear my brother coming up and he pokes his head through my opened door.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII," My brother says.

"Hi." I answer.

My brother walks in the room. He and I are really close. Don't get me wrong my sister and I are close too but we all have a different close. My brother talks to me for a few minutes and then goes down to get something to eat. After he leaves I sigh and continue to study and finish my homework.

It soon became night and I closed my door. I did this ever night. I went to my window. The one without the screen. The one that I ripped off. The one I said the wind broke when my parents asked. The one that everyone else forgot about. The broken window. I opened the window and felt the chilly winter wind blow on my face. I looked up at the night sky.

I spotted the star. The one star that stood apart from the others in my eyes, the second star to the right. I was a believer. Yes I was 15 years old and I believed in the boy that never grows up. I closed my eyes and help my fist on top of my heart like I was holding it. And I wished. I wished that he would take me away to a place full of dreams and hope.

To a place that only imagined my dreams. To a place where I wasn't normal. To a place where I would never grow up. To a place that is called Neverland.

I opened my eyes and closed the window. I opened my closed door so that no one would get suspicious. I yawned and looked over at the time 10:47 p.m. I made my way over to my bed and fell asleep dreaming about the place that held my dreams and the boy that lived there.


	2. The Boy Who Never Grows Up

**Hey Loves, Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy :)**

I do not own Peter Pan.

_I was flying. The night sky wrapped around me like a blanket. There was darkness everywhere. I looked up to see light. Light caused by one star. The second star to the right. I fly towards it. But I'm pulled by something. Something that is hidden by the darkness. As I'm being pulled into the shadows I reach my hand toward the star. And then all I see is darkness_...

I wake up pouring with sweat. "_Thank god it was just a dream." _i sigh with relief. I check the time 12:01 p.m._ Everyone must be asleep._ I was about to go back to sleep but I hear a sound. A tapping come from my window. I listen quietly as I try to find the courage to walk over to my window.

The first thing that crossed my mind was him. But it can't be. I suddenly feel happiness growing inside of me only to shrink as I realize it might just be the tree that stood next to my window.

Tap Tap.

"Well I have nothing to lose," I say to myself. I quietly walk over to the window and open it. First I see nothing but darkness but then I see a shadow. A shadow that holds out a hand to me. I look at it, it is shaped like a boy.

_"It must be his," I think._ I look at his hand. If i go I'm probably never going to come back. Unlike Wendy I will stay in Neverland forever. I am going to miss my family but I know that if I don't go I will regret it. I take his hand and before I know it I am flying.

I feel the wind blowing my long black hair. This feels just like the dream or nightmare, no it feels even better. I feel the weight of the world lifted off of my shoulders and I feel free. All my life I have been caged up. But now I feel so free, so alive. I know this is where I belong. I know this is my destiny and I know that this is what I am supposed to do. I am going to Neverland and I am going to meet him.

I am suddenly blinded by a light. It seems that we are right in front of the star. The second star to the right. Unlike the dream/nightmare I can't be pulled back not this time. I hold onto the shadow's hand like I am holding on to my life. And to be honest I am. I am holding on to my life. If i fall I die and if I die I have no life to live. And then suddenly I am being pulled. But not like in the dream. Instead of being pulled away from the star I am being pulled toward it. And this time I don't struggle. Instead I let the brightness take me away,

My head hurts and my throat is dry. I open my eyes to find myself in the middle of a some sort of forest. And then I feel happy. I'm here. I'm actually here. I'm in Neverland!

I get up slowly and straigten out my night dress. It wasn't that short but it was short enough to reveal everything below my knee. I soon looked around. All i see are trees. trees trees trees. They're everywhere!

"So now i'm surrounded by trees. Hm for some reason I thought there was going to be more than that," i say to myself.

"Oh but there is laddie." I quickly turn around to see this teenage boy around my age leaning against a tree (what a surprise).

I take a look at the boy. He had brown hair and green eyes from what I could see. He was wearing a dark green shirt and dark green pants that was paired with long brown boots. He was also wearing a brown belt that fitted nicely on his sculpted body. Overall he was good looking, really good looking.

"See anything you like?" the boy asked grinning. I look away flustered by being caught staring at him. I compose myself and slowly turn around.

"I know I'm in Neverland and all. But who are you?" I ask.

The boy smirks.

"The names Pan, Peter Pan."


End file.
